The new guy in town
by Danimal57
Summary: Set after season 2 but I've completly changed it, METER and MOMMY
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The new guys**

**So this is my first ever fanfiction but I feel like there isn't enough Body of Proof fic! Anyway if you could please leave reviews and tell me how to improve I'd be very grateful.**

**So the story is set after the season two finale but as you'll see I've made it turn out very differently so here you go!**

**Disclamer: Clearly I don't own any of this**

* * *

It had been three months since both Megan Hunt and Peter Dunlop had survived the Wilson attack. Although work had ceased for a few weeks they were both now back and their days were much the same before, however Megan had noticed that they seemed to be growing closer each day. The thought crossed her mind that there was the possibility of a work romance in the future, she felt herself blush as she tried to get rid of this fantasy.

These thoughts carried on crossing her mind as she exited the elevator to the office that she knew so well. Her heels clicked as she walked through the office wearing a black dress that clung to her body in all the right ways. As the red head walked into her office she noticed Peter, of all people, was sitting on her sofa.

"Morning Megan" Peter greeted her cheerfully.

"What are you doing in my office?" She asked suspiciously.

"We have a case, but before you ask me why I didn't just text you, it only just came in and I rightly suspected you would be early." He grinned and she returned his flirt with a pair of raised eyebrows.

"Well what are you doing still sitting here? We've got a case to solve, lets go." She walked out the door with Peter close on her heels. As they drove to the crime scene they exchanged pleasant small talk about what they had done at the weekend. After ten minutes had passed Peter announced they had arrived at the crime scene. As Megan was exiting the car she thought about how this would be the first case without Bud and Sam. This immediately brought flashbacks of the meeting she had with the both of them when they had revealed the news they were being transferred to the Chicago Department. She never even thought about the fact that there would be new officers waiting to greet her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a beep coming from her bag, after looking through her bag she found her cell phone and saw her mother had texted her asking her to go to dinner with her next week. A sigh escaped her as she thought about how most of her meals with her mother went, painfully was one to put it. She shook her head as she reminded herself she had a job to do, from the corner of her eye she spotted Peter who was talking to two other men and decided to join them. As she walked over it hit her that these must be the new detectives she was going to have to work with. Megan stood next to Peter and looked up at the two men and immediately let out a gasp. She knew this man and he knew her, while she stood shocked he had a smile on his face as he looked her up and down. Peter didn't even notice either of their reactions "Tommy, Adam this is Dr-"

"Megan Hunt" Tommy finished for him. Both Adam and Peter looked between the two of them as they just stared at each other; finally the junior detective broke the silence "You two know each other?"

"We knew each other twenty years ago we da-"

"Were friends." Megan quickly interrupted. All three men looked at the red head with an understanding in their eyes. "Tommy can I talk to you, NOW!" She practically spitted at him, he looked at her in surprise but followed her anyway. As they walked he wasn't opposed to the view from behind and could easily get used to it.

* * *

Please review and tell me whether I should carry on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A reunion

As Megan looked into Tommy's bright blue eyes it felt like yesterday that they'd had that final conversation at his apartment.

**Flash back twenty years**

Tommy Sullivan and Megan Hunt had been dating for five months; both were having the time of their lives and were madly in love with each other. Tonight they decided to swap their nights out at high-class restaurants for a night in at Tommy's apartment. They were just finishing the meal that Tommy had cooked when he started feeling around in his pocket. Megan was suspicious, he had been acting odd all night she looked down at her plate thinking about all the terrible things this could imply; was he leaving her? Had he been cheating on her? When she looked up she saw him kneeling on the floor in front of her with a beautiful diamond ring in his hands. "Megs, I know we've only been dating for a couple of months but I love you and I know you love me so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Megan just stared at him what did he think he was doing? They'd only been dating for five months? The thought fleetingly crossed her mind that she should say yes, of course she loved him and she had been having a great time why not. "Tommy...I-I..." He looked into her green eyes with such hope in his eyes that she was completely over whelmed "Can't" The words came out of her mouth before she had time to stop them. The look on his face was devastating it almost made her want to take back what she said but she couldn't, not now she just had to explain herself. "I'm only twenty five Tommy I'm not ready to get married. We're not ready to get married. We don't even live together. I have to go I'm so sorry" She got up from her chair and turned to leave when Tommy grabbed her arm, he no longer looked upset there was now a hint of anger in his eyes. "Megan what are you doing? You're just making excuses. Open up to me Megan I know you want to marry me, who cares what anyone else thinks? We'd be happy, please let us be happy." She had no answers to his questions she just turned to leave but before she walked out the door she said through her tears "I'm sorry I-I just can't".

That was the last time either of them had seen each other. The next morning Tommy woke up with a splitting headache which he guessed was the result of him drowning his sorrows the night before. He heard a beep and looked down, his phone was flashing with her name and a text below it. All he could think of was couldn't she at least of had the guts to talk to me in person. After a moment of anger he remembered that he actually had to read her message: "_Tommy. I don't know what to say I'm just not ready for marriage. I'm leaving for Philadelphia today and if you're wise you won't follow me or respond to this message. Love always Megs x_"

**BACK TO PRESENT**

After a moment of Megan just staring at him he couldn't take it any longer so he lifted his eyebrows in his signature way in order to prompt her to talk. She shook herself out of the daze she had been in as she remembered what had happened and asked him "What the hell do you think you are doing here? I told you not to follow me." He looked back at her with a smirk beginning to emerge on his face she scowled right back at him "I'm here to see if you're ready yet."

"R-r-ready for what?" She said with all the contempt she could muster. Before he could respond they heard a yell from her partner "Megan, Tommy we have a case to solve do you think you could hurry it up!" She gave him one last glare before turning her back to him and walking towards her partner.


End file.
